


One of Those Mornings

by VoileOui



Series: Deviant Nights [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clark, Bouncing, BvS Clark is such a bottom for BvS Bruce and he loves it, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Mention of Lex, Mention of Lois, Morning After, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Some Humor, Some fluff & Angst, Teasing, Top Bruce, bruce is protective, first time in a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoileOui/pseuds/VoileOui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he wished to be anywhere the rest of the weekend, it was close to Bruce here at his lake house, in his arms, and preferably with Bruce inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Mornings

Clark woke up feeling especially weak. This isn’t his apartment, he thought. An extended groan flowed out from his lips as he attempted to move his body. Everything felt heavy and his lower back was subject of most of his discomfort. As he heard the bed creak next to him, an elation of giddy excitement shot through his entire naked body making him forget about the hurt. He was now smiling like a schoolboy as he started to recall the fault of his current soreness and where he was. With a low cackle, he pondered back to the absurd and impossible positions he was in for almost an hour as Bruce Wayne gave him most _unbelievable_ sex of his life. He then recalled how after their main session, Bruce whispered sweet nothings into his ear, fucking slowly and deep into him until he made him cum for a fourth time that night in the shower. It was his first time with a man (and a hell of a first time) and Clark had never been more thankful for his hypersensitivity and unique Kryptonian biology than last night. Bruce Wayne’s physical stature, prowess, and stamina were especially impressive and he was honestly just what Clark needed. He had almost forgotten Bruce was human with the way the man was working him last night.  


  
If he wished to be anywhere the rest of the weekend, it was close to Bruce here at his lake house, in his arms, and preferably with Bruce inside him. Yea the last bit sounds rather shallow, Clark thinks, a bit slutty even but that's frankly how he feels at the moment. Bruce just felt amazing. And he seemed to be a pretty amazing person too. Nothing too much like the magazines would have you believe or perceive of him. Then again, he's only been with the man for one night but he liked him a lot so far. He hadn’t had sex with anyone for a year once things didn't work out with Lois. Since then, he made by with himself and that got old pretty fast. And it’s not easy for Clark to just put out with any stranger so he never thought to do that. That is, until Bruce Wayne happened. When Clark approached the man at Lex’s charity ball for an interview, he initially thought of him as a jerk but then things happened that led to other things and now here he is; lying naked on the bed of the billionaire Bruce Wayne and next to the man himself. _No_ regrets.  


"Hey baby. How do you feel?" Bruce's deep and silky voice interrupted Clark’s musings. He figured Bruce probably didn't mean to sound so seductive then but the way he sounded when he asked the question was very surely waking something else up in Clark. He bit his lips to fight against getting horny already this early in the morning. He didn’t know why he was so suddenly prurient around Bruce. Although if Clark learned anything from his first night with Bruce it’s that for some reason, the man brought out parts of him he never thought existed.  


“I hurt a little but otherwise, I feel fantastic.” Clark tried to sound composed. That failed when Bruce immediately noticed the covers over Clark’s crotch bulge. He smirked and reached a hand over to Clark's mouth and began teasingly caressing his lips with his thumb. Without hesitation, Clark sucked the thumb into his mouth and moaned. He kept sucking the thumb until the man forced it out of his mouth and Clark unhappily let it out with a lewd and gaudy pop. Clark was breathing heavily, almost gasping now and keeping his gaze at the ceiling. His body ached and now his cock twitched excitedly under the clean and expensive sheets aching for something else.  


"I figure since we’re in the bed for now…We might as well go another round?" He suggested in a small voice and turned his head to face Bruce. Bruce chuckled and decided he would tease the man a little. So he got up, sat on his knees with his legs wide open towards Clark, and looked down as the young man flushed, still breathing heavily, and doing nothing to hide his morning arousal now. Clark’s lips parted as he admired Bruce sitting there with his naked torso exposed and cock at his eye level. His eyes lingered on Bruce's manhood for a bit before they made their way up to explore the rest of him. Bruce looked gloriously toned; his bulky and meaty body looked _especially_ good this morning.  


"I won't fuck you again so soon after last night. You took too much." Bruce said airily to Clark, licking his lips, his own eyes ogling at the reporter’s partly opened lips. Bruce was genuinely caring of Clark’s well-being but there’s no denying part of him wanted to flip Clark on his stomach and give him exactly what he wanted over and over and over again. The man surprised him. Of all the occasional sexual partners he’s had, none compared to Clark. He could take _a lot_ and seemed to _love it_ even with some acts that would make most people give up out of fatigue and overwhelmingness. Clark also had a very innocently cute yet latent sexy personality that Bruce felt captivated by. Bruce will want to keep seeing him again for sure.  


"Let me take charge then." Clark whispered, his eyes still focused on Bruce’s cock so it seemed at if he was speaking directly to it. Bruce shuddered. _fuck_. Clark eventually looked up at him and gave him a look he knew Bruce could never deny. Bruce clenched his jaw and drew out a shaky breath through his nose. How can he say no to that cute, alluring, and wanton face?  


"I really don't want you sore any more than you are now. Can you even lift your neck?" As much as Bruce still wanted to assure Clark was alright and not subject him to anymore painful sexual play, he really wanted that beautiful ass and mouth all around him too again. To answer Bruce’s question, Clark sat up with a grunt and rotated his neck to show Bruce he was alright there. He was half telling the truth.  


"My back hurts a little but I’m a big boy.” Clark started to say and he slowly crawled towards Bruce and stood in front of him on his knees facing him. Even with Bruce _sitting_ on his knees, the man still appeared a little taller than he was and Clark was _stood_ on his knees.  


"You know I can take it." Clark fluttered his eyelashes and moved his gaze up to Bruce’s eyes and rested there.  


Bruce was leering back at him completely silent, lips clenched and breathing through his nose deeply still. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed too and he appeared as if he wanted to devour Clark. Clark’s heart began to race faster. He loved getting this sexually feverish look from Bruce. He proceeded to lick at Bruce's clenched lips, his arms enveloped around the man's broad shoulders. Clark shivered. God, he loved those shoulders. He sighed and whimpered against the man's lips begging to be let in until Bruce ultimately gave in and let Clark suck his tongue. Clark hummed in satisfaction as he was allowed to explore Bruce's mouth and felt the man's hands gently grasping at his hips and felt them slowly travel south to delicately knead his ass.  


“Gosh quit being such a delicate dad, _dad_. I said I could take it.” Clark caught Bruce off guard with the comment. The older man looked at him with furrowed brows. Clark stared back timidly hopping he hadn’t ruined the moment and that his comment wasn’t too weird to Bruce.  


“This isn’t the first time you’ve spoken to me like this,” Bruce started.  


“You called yourself a ‘big boy’ a lot last night and just now called me ‘dad’…” Bruce looked into Clark’s eyes watching him blush even harder and lower his head.  


“I don’t want to assume anything but I feel like you’re hinting at something you like?...Am I right baby boy?” Bruce had lowered and deepened his voice at that last line, mouthing the words emphatically against Clark’s right cheek. Clark practically whined like a child and melted right then and there into Bruce’s arms. Bruce caught him and pulled him into another kiss. After biting, slurping, and sucking at the other's lips and tongue, they eventually separated lips and bumped foreheads staring into each other's eyes, catching their breaths.  


“So I can take charge daddy?” Clark cooed then looked down at Bruce’s now fully erect dick almost poking at his stomach. Clark's own cock was now coated with precum and he wasn't even aware of how long he'd been this hard. A spontaneous whimper escaped Clark's lips when Bruce's pulsing cock bobbed up and left a trace of gooey fluid on his abs. It was now elevated at an arch towards him as if inviting Clark to come to it. _Fuck_ , he _needed_ Bruce right now. Clark pushed the big man back onto the bed hastily and straddled him. Bruce moaned and positioned himself against a pillow, giving Clark more freedom to explore his body. Clark licked a long stripe from Bruce’s abs to his lips and took the leaking cock in his hand. He then positioned it right in between of his ass and began to grind painstakingly slow on it. Feeling it twitch underneath him.  


“You want this daddy?” Clark pouted curving his back a little.  


Bruce shut his eyes at the sensation, digging his fingers into Clark’s tense lower back muscles and moaned almost in agony. Clark hummed in sync with his moan.  


"Ah...baby...Shit…" Bruce breathed out as Clark continued to tease him. He was slooowly moving across Bruce’s dick and would sometimes pause when the tip was in alignment with his opening and hum down at Bruce, mockingly. Clark kept at this until Bruce, whom in the midst of his spouting out more expletives, spanked Clark on the ass, _hard_. Clark yelped at the unexpected yet pleasing violation.  


"Stop teasing daddy.” Bruce started sternly, but Clark cut him off with a dizzying and wet kiss.  


“I thought daddy didn’t want to hurt me anymore…" Clark whispered against Bruce’s lips still trapping and occasionally clenching a little on his pulsating cock. His own length was bobbing below him enjoying this just as much as Bruce was.  


Another unforeseen slap made Clark cry again.  


“This is for teasing daddy.” Bruce said strictly and, without hesitation, spanked Clark again and again and again encouraged by his keens into his ear following each slap.  


“Listen.” Slap.  


“Stop.” Slap.  


“Teasing.” Slap.  


“Daddy.” Slap.  


"Mhmp!” Clark cried feeling light headed from all the stimulation. He had no way of knowing how erogenous his ass was. Bruce's hands felt so good on him, it hurt.  


“I’m sorry!" He mumbled pathetically into Bruce's neck as another hard whack sent sparks of pleasure which traveled everywhere throughout his body to eventually settle right to his cock. Getting him harder. Bruce’s welcomed abuse hurt, but not too much. Clark surprised himself by how much dirty play and roughness he found himself allowing and enjoying with Bruce. He whimpered as another round of rough and echoed slaps bruised his glutes. _Shit _, this alone could get him off.  
__

“I’m sorry daddy! I’ll be a good boy now.” He croaked. Bruce was now massaging his ass voraciously. Clark could feel the man's nails digging into him and even hear him growling quietly as he did so. He was a little upset that all the marks Bruce made on him wouldn't stay for good.  


“Good. Now show daddy how sorry you are,” Bruce’s voice sounded exceptionally throaty and gruff. All of which turned Clark on more than he could imagine. He found himself just whining involuntary every time Bruce spoke now. He was so dizzied by the sound of his voice that he failed to notice when Bruce released his cock from underneath him, coated it with a copious amount of lube, place it back under him and whispered,  


“Show how sorry you are and make daddy’s cock feel good, baby.” Another long and needy whine escaped from Clark as he headed to the command. He was practically sobbing now as he grabbed Bruce’s long and slick cock, lifted his hips and guided the member slowly inside of him. He then lowered his hips to sit down back down on it and_ _shit_. This feels _glorious_. Clark bit his bottom lip and spread his thighs wider as he rocked sluggishly back and forth trying to get cozily fit around Bruce. He had never ridden before but was determined to do it just for Bruce. Underneath him, Bruce was moaning and cursing through gritted teeth as Clark clenched around him.  


“Show how sorry you are for teasing daddy’s cock, baby” Bruce growled at Clark and grabbed onto his ass firmly. “Fucking. Ride.” He finished.  


“Oh!” Clark gasped and leaned back, arching his back some more and placing his hand on either side of him on the bed for balance and started to rotate his hips; grinding down hard on Bruce. An impatient groan sounded from Bruce’s mouth and he smacked Clark on the bottom again.  


“Daddy please! I’m sorry!” Clark responded to the smack and upped his pace; rocking faster back and forth and now bent over palming Bruce’s chest for leverage.  


“Good boy… Give daddy a kiss baby.” Bruce ordered watching as Clark moved and moaned on top of him. He looked so good like this. Clark leaned down and kissed him sloppily, still skillfully grinding on Bruce. Clark really enjoyed this; he could manipulate himself around Bruce’s cock any which way for maximum pleasure. He moaned loudly into Bruce’s mouth as he pulled off from his lips to catch his breath. He then leaned on his arms and elbows over Bruce’s head, rested his face next to the man’s ear and into the pillow to muffle his whines as Bruce started to fuck into him meeting his gyration.  


“You love making daddy’s cock feel good, right baby?” Bruce breathed right into Clark’s ear, wrapping one arm around his neck and fingering his hair to trap him down into the pillow.  


“Yes daddy, I do!” Clark cried into the pillow.  


“You won’t tease daddy’s big cock anymore, right baby?” Bruce muttered into his ear again.  


“No daddy! I’m sorry!” Clark sobbed.  


"Hmm. Tell daddy how much you love his cock." Bruce continued to drive Clark crazy.

"I love your cock so much, daddy!" Clark gasped.

“My good boy…Such a good boy…” Bruce continued mumbling, fucking tighter and deeper into Clark now. Clark was essentially wailing into the pillow now and rotated his hips down more aggressively in time with Bruce’s thrusts. His back muscles and glutes started to burn as he worked to get in most of Bruce’s fantastic girth. The only burn that Clark cared for at the moment though was from Bruce’s cock and he could stand to feel that _sweet_ burn forever. Bruce was still mumbling nasty things into Clark’s ear encouraging the young man to keep going. Bruce talking dirty to him was going to kill him, Clark thought as he whined in painful satisfaction listening to the older man bring him over the edge. He didn't expect it would make him this pitifully horny and something of a sex fiend almost. Another spank from Bruce made him yelp into the pillow. With that smack, Clark, sparked with a new intense dose of lust and energy, lifted off from the pillow and started to bounce on Bruce, _brutally_.  


Bruce let out a prolonged whine and stared in awe as the younger man started to impale himself enthusiastically and violently on his cock. Clark was lifting himself off of Bruce’s cock almost completely and smashing back down all the way onto it hard. His eyes were shut and he was gasping and crying out incoherent and dirty things whenever Bruce’s thick length stretched and pierced him in the right spot over and over again. At one point, Bruce believes he heard Clark _thanking_ him? Bruce bit back a moan as he caught a quick sight of his cock sliding in and sliding out of Clark, slick with lube and Clark’s juicy inside. Bruce was on his elbows now to get a better look; gawking and mesmerized by Clark’s creamy thighs sweating and flexing as he continued to fuck himself harder and faster on Bruce and began to stroke himself too. He must have woken up something dangerously carnal in Clark with the dirty talk and the result was... very sexy, he noted. Bruce so wanted to keep his focus on the titillating view but his eyes were slowly closing as his vision became blurred with tears. He hadn’t blinked once watching Clark lose himself and the exhilarating pleasure of Clark’s tight warmth and pressure all around him was leading him to his climax.  


“Aw yes! Daddy, I’m close!” Clark whined and fell back over Bruce’s shoulder and into the pillow whimpering and grinding again. Bruce palmed his ass with one hand and grabbed onto a handful of his black curls again with the other, then resumed mumbling unrepeatable things into his ear and Clark was _gone_. He bit down hard into the pillow to muffle his cries as he shook passionately and released into his own hand, his chest, and Bruce’s stomach and chest as well. Bruce continued to fuck deeper into him until Clark clenched expertly around him, making him groan. He climaxed pulling Clark down all the way onto his swollen cock making the young man whimper into his chest as he pumped his cum into him, overflowing him. In synch, they both collapsed feeling fragile and utterly exhausted. They stayed like this, entangled in each other letting out satisfied sighs, until their respiration and heart rates returned to normal.  


“Shit... That was quite the morning sex.” Clark sighed meekly into Bruce’s chest, licking his own cum and Bruce’s sweat off it a little.  


“Welcome to Gotham.” Bruce quipped. Clark snickered.  


“And Clark, you are suspiciously very good at riding a dick for your first time." Bruce added, letting out a breathy chuckle. He lifted Clark’s hips up, helping him off of him to settle down on the bed. Clark moaned as drops of cum seeped down the inside of his thighs after Bruce pulled out of him. Okay, he loved this sensation, he decided. Without giving much thought to it, he fingered a bit of cum off one thigh and tasted it. Bruce gaped at him. Clark is just as stunned by the action as he is if he’s honest. Bruce tasted good though.  


"Maybe I'm just a natural daddy." Clark said innocently in reply to Bruce. He put on his most chaste and innocent face but it only made Bruce smirk and shake his head. Clark was being cheeky but there was a lot of truth to it. As soon as he sat on Bruce’s dick, everything came to him naturally in a way. He can’t explain it.  


“And, a daddy kink? You are full of surprises reporter Clark Kent.” he murmured staring dreamily at Clark. Clark grinned shyly back at him.  


“I could say the same about you.” He retorted coyly in a tiny voice.  


Bruce let out a deep sigh and sat up on the bed, pulling the younger man up with him and onto his lap for a kiss. Clark hummed peacefully into it, draping his arms around Bruce’s shoulders, and intensified the kiss mixing the remaining taste of Bruce’s cum with his spit which Bruce gladly tasted the combination of.  


"Ah!" Clark scowled bowing his head down and lightly rubbed his jaw when they broke their kiss. Okay, now his jaw and neck were stinging!? Must have been from his screaming and bending down a lot he supposes. Bruce looked nervously at him and lifted his face up by the chin and whispered lulling words to him. He then kissed him again light and slow this time.  


"Could you kiss me this tenderly forever to distract me from my aching body?" Clark breathed into Bruce's, mouth, beaming against his upper lip. Bruce chuckled and delicately bit his bottom lip and replied,  


"Who's the older man here again?" Clark laughed softly at that and giggled when Bruce gave him a tickling kiss on the nose.  


Clark’s giggle created knots in Bruce’s lower stomach every time he heard it. It was the first thing (besides the ass on him) that drove him to invite Clark over to the lake house. He loved the sound of it. He nipped at Clark's neck and tickled him again with his hot breath getting another and louder giggle out of him. They kissed one last time and laid down flat on the bed once more. Bruce crossed his arms behind his head and let Clark position his head on his chest and rest a hand on his bicep. Clark really loved his biceps.  


Clark felt soothed by the calming pattern of Bruce's breathing and heart beat and almost forgot how much his body was hurting. He hoped it wasn't attraction _attraction_ he was feeling in this moment as he doesn't want to think of the possibility of not having Bruce around him like this all the time; the reality that he probably can't have him all to himself; that this is just a one-time thing. Instead he closes his eyes and lets his head rise up and down in unison with Bruce's chest, who startles Clark a little as he bows his head down to plant a small kiss on his forehead, making it all the more difficult for Clark to not pay mind to what the butterflies forming in his stomach could mean.


End file.
